East Coast
The East Coast, also known as the Eastern Seaboard or Atlantic Seaboard, refers to the easternmost states of the pre-War United States of America. While in a strict geographical sense it includes the entire eastern seaboard, in popular usage the term "East Coast" is most often used to specifically refer to the northern half of this region, which is also known as the Northeastern U.S. Background The east, much like the rest of post-war America, is a lawless, inhospitable, and barren Wasteland. Most of it consists of barren badlands where only the strongest can scratch a living out of the irradiated wastes. The Great War did not spare the east in any way; however, some areas did come out less destroyed than others thus able to create small communities, some able to thrive. Furthermore, life in the wasteland, no matter what place, can always break down the strongest of men. It's no secret that raider clans live out in the scorching wastes. These groups of people take what they can by force, sparing none in their paths. It's a sad fact that not many organizations are able to protect the many peaceful tribals and small towns, however some do step up to protect the land such as Reilly's Rangers who are a fierce but good-natured mercenary group that acts out of D.C. Even the Regulators, who have pledged to rid the wastes of any and all evil, can be seen in some parts of the Wastelands. As life continues in the eastern wastes, however, a large faction of metal knights, known as the Brotherhood of Steel, try to make life a bit easier around the areas of Washington, D.C.. Brotherhood of Steel The Brotherhood of Steel in the Capital Wasteland is a splinter faction of the original Brotherhood of Steel. Its headquarters is the Citadel, built into and beneath the ruins of the Pentagon on the edge of what used to be Washington, D.C.. As of 2277, it is led by Owyn Lyons and is one of the most important and influential factions in the Capital Wasteland. The organization acts mainly out of the DC area and have officially defied the original brotherhood's orders on the west coast, to protect all of the wasteland. As of 2287, the Brotherhood of Steel, led by Arthur Maxson, has near total control over the entire Eastern Seaboard. Areas under Brotherhood control (or at least with BoS presence) include the Capital Wasteland, Washington, D.C., Adams Air Force Base, the Commonwealth and many more. The Brotherhood of Steel is the largest faction in the Eastern Seaboard. Atlantic coastal regions Adams Air Force Base Adams Air Force Base was a major United States Armed Forces military installation before the Great War. Located just outside the Capital Wasteland, the base is accessible through the Presidential metro, and in 2277 served as a secondary headquarters for the Enclave, supplementing their installation at Raven Rock. Enclave operations here were centered in the mobile base crawler, which had the capability to call down orbital strikes on several locations in the Capital Wasteland. The Brotherhood of Steel constructed the Prydwen over a period of several years at Adams Air Force Base, and maintain a strong presence at the base as of 2287. Broken Banks The Broken Banks was one of several regions Tobar piloted the Duchess Gambit to, along with the Commonwealth and the Capital Wasteland. Nothing is known about it, except that it is located south of the Capital Wasteland. Capital Wasteland The Capital Wasteland is the area surrounding the former city of Washington, D.C., including portions of the former District of Columbia, Maryland, and Virginia. As of 2277, the area is overrun by super mutants, raiders, mercenaries and numerous other dangers that threaten the small human and ghoul populations. The central hub of civilization in the former capital's ruins is Rivet City, a settlement housed in the remains of a beached aircraft carrier. Other settlements include the towns of Megaton, Canterbury Commons, Andale, Tenpenny Tower, Paradise Falls and the Brotherhood of Steel Citadel within the ruins of the Pentagon. Movement through the ruins of the downtown Washington, D.C., area itself is facilitated by the remaining Metro tunnels. Commonwealth The Commonwealth is the remains of the pre-War state of Massachusetts. Like most other major population centers of the United States, it was ravaged by the Great War, and is as lawless and inhospitable as the Capital Wasteland. Despite its anarchic nature, it is also home to the mysterious Institute, which has continued to develop advanced technology even after the massive amounts of destruction caused by the Great War. Among its accomplishments are artificial intelligence and androids, built as a servant class, with other models serving as trackers to return runaway androids. The Railroad, another organization within the Commonwealth, works against the Institute to free the enslaved androids. The Brotherhood of Steel also operate in the area, and own an armored airship named the Prydwen that patrols the skies of Boston. Crater Banks Nothing is known about this area, other than the fact that it is on the coast. It is only mentioned once, in a single line of dialogue from Quinn. When asked "Travel? Where do you go?" he responds "Oh, here and there and everywhere. I've explored all up and down the coast, from the Commonwealth, to the Pitt, all the way down to Crater Banks." Great Lanta Great Lanta is the birthplace of Saint Monica, who is venerated by the Church of Saint Monica aboard Rivet City in the Capital Wasteland. The exact location of Great Lanta is unknown, as it is only mentioned once in a sermon by Father Clifford, where he describes it as "on the shores of the ocean." The Island Formerly Mount Desert Island, the Island is an island off the coast of Maine. The island has higher radiation levels than the Commonwealth and is home to a secret colony of synths. The Church of the Children of Atom is also present on the island, and are in conflict with the synth colony and the local townspeople. Point Lookout The region of Point Lookout, Maryland, just south of the Capital Wasteland, was home to a small seaside resort town established after the 1950s. Point Lookout was one of the few places in the United States not directly hit by nuclear bombs during the Great War, but lingering radiation in the waters of the Chesapeake Bay has had a significant impact on the area's wildlife and native population. The effects of the radiation were amplified by inbreeding which led to large amounts of deformities in the native populations. Inland regions Erie Stretch The Erie Stretch is a region located somewhere along the coast of Lake Erie, possibly even the city of Erie, Pennsylvania. It is only mentioned once, by the Pitt slave Brand, who asks "You're new, aren't you? Are you here from the Erie Stretch? The Capital Wasteland? Ronto? Where's home?" Monroeville Monroeville is an area east of the Pitt, known to have significant ghoul and trog populations. It is mentioned only once, by the Pitt slaver Everett. Philly Philly is the name given to the ruins of the pre-War city of Philadelphia. It is mentioned on Abraham Washington's terminal where he states that the Liberty Bell is still intact and "is laying in the ruins of Philly." He also mentions funding an expedition to retrieve it from "that dump." The Abbey of the Road The Abbey of the Road is a Christian monastery located far west of the Commonwealth, though its exact location is unknown. The church's main concern is the well-being of the other Christian churches along the East Coast. The Pitt The Pitt is a raider settlement built from the decaying infrastructure of the city of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The settlement is divided into two main areas: Downtown, where slaves work and live, and Uptown, where the raiders live. Downtown includes quarters for the slave population, the Mill, and the abandoned Pitt steelyard which is inhabited by wildmen and trogs and contains remnants of pre-War manufacturing facilities. Uptown contains the abandoned apartments, an area of housing which has been left by the Pitt raiders and is inhabited by a fairly sized trog population, and the Haven building, which the personal palace for ''the Pitt''s leader, Ishmael Ashur. A network of ramps and bridges connects the upper floors of ''the Pitt''s dilapidated buildings in both parts of the settlement, serving as platforms for raiders to oversee the working slaves. Ronto Little is known about Ronto, including its exact location. By 2277, Ronto had established itself as a notable regional power with a reputation that extended as far as the Pitt. Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:The Pitt locations Category:Point Lookout locations Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Regions es:Costa Este ru:Восточное побережье zh:East Coast